


Never Recognize

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Love is a Croc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baby-Doll frowned after many people walked by her.





	Never Recognize

I never created Batman TAS characters.

Baby-Doll frowned after many people walked by her. Not one person recognized her from Love That Baby. The television program she starred in years ago. Perhaps someone was going to recognize her catchphrase. Baby-Doll smiled. ''I didn't mean to,'' she said as she shook her head at a snail's pace.

Not one person stopped by Baby-Doll. Another frown appeared before her shoulders slumped. Baby-Doll's lower lip trembled while tears formed in her eyes. A new scowl materialized on her young face.

Someone was going to acknowledge Baby-Doll. She watched while a woman walked by her. She smiled the minute she viewed a diamond bracelet around the woman's wrist. Baby-Doll ran to her and seized the bracelet. Her eyes settled on the woman, but the latter never paused. They widened for a few seconds. She dropped the bracelet. Not even the victim acknowledged her.

Baby-Doll heard footsteps and turned to a cop. She viewed him scowling.

''You're not going to steal anything for some time,'' the cop said.

Baby-Doll started to smile again. ''You acknowledged me?'' She jumped up and down repeatedly. ''Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!''

After Baby-Doll was arrested, she eventually found herself in a cell. Other happy prisoners recognized her from Love That Baby.   
''I didn't mean to,'' the fans said together.

Baby-Doll still smiled before she fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
